The beauty and the tragedy
by NightlyEvilTM
Summary: My version of season 6. As Lucas' heart is conflicted about the girl he truly loves, tragedies happen and they show him the answer he's been needing.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey guys! I know I haven't updated my other stories in a loooong time and now I'm starting a new one out of the blue. But I got some writing block for the other 3 stories and this idea have been in my mind for a few days, so I decided to give it a try. Tell me what you think and don't be mad at me because of the other stories. I'll update them as soon as I find my inspiration back. **

**The fanfic is named after a song by Trading Yesterday. **

**The beauty and the tragedy**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey, it's me. Look, I'm at the airport and I've got two tickets to Las Vegas. Do you wanna get married tonight?"

"Oh, shut up, you, moron."

Lucas laughed when he heard her voice.

"So, what do you think?"

"Lucas Eugene Scott, that's so gross in so many ways. First, ew. Second, you are my best friend. Third, I'm your brother's wife. Forth, are you really so messed up that you bought two tickets to Las Vegas?"

He sighed. He really needed Haley right now.

"Well, I came to the airport and thought about buying them and going to Vegas, but I decided I had to really make up my mind."

"Can I ask who the second ticket was for?"

That was the problem. Lucas didn't know who he truly wanted.

"I have no idea. I just don't know what to do."

"Luke, stop thinking about it. Just forget about reason and logic and let your heart decide."

It sounded so easy. But it was not. At least for Lucas Scott this was the hardest thing in the world.

"I thought that a little vacation from Tree Hill would be a good thing, but when I was about to do it, I realized running away never solves anything."  
"And you are right. Trust me, I know it very well. You need to face your issues and then it's gonna be alright."

"You're a smart girl, you know that, Haley James Scott?"

"That's what I've been told. Now go home and sleep on it. You'll deal with your messed up love life tomorrow, k?'

"Thanks, Hales."

"You're welcome, Luke."

They hung up and Lucas sighed. She was right. His life was messed up. Hell, when it hasn't been? Why couldn't he for once be absolutely sure about his feeling, about where his heart was. Why did he always have to be torn between two girls? Or were they only two? Was there a third option? He was sure he missed Lindsey and Peyton's return has changed things for him for sure, but what about the hazel-eyed dimpled brunette? Hell, there hasn't been anything romantic between the two of them for years and he never thought he could consider her in this way again, but those last few weeks with Angie when they were almost like a family felt so right to him it was almost scary. Did Brooke really become an option again? Lucas wasn't sure. All he knew was he was conflicted and he really needed to figure it out for everybody's sake.

*-*-*

Brooke was still mad at Victoria. How dared this woman do this – threaten her to steal her own company form her? She really had a nerve. But she wasn't going to deal with her now. What mattered was that she was still waiting for the adoption agency to call her that Angie's home safe. Just when she thought about it, he cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Miss Davis, I am from the adoption agency. We're calling you to inform you the baby you took care of, Angie, arrived home and she is now with her parents who thank you for everything you did for her."

It was like a huge weight disappeared from Brooke's chest. She was alright.

"Thank you for calling me. I've been going insane not knowing if she was ok."

"Well, she is more than ok and it's because of you, Miss Davis. Remember that."

The woman hung up. Brooke felt so happy that the little girl she grown to love so much was really alright. God, that made her feel complete again. But suddenly, she started missing her so much more, the loss once again hit her. Tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't be alone right now. She tried calling Peyton, but she went straight to voice mail. Brooke sighed. Today, she needed her best friend more than ever. And she wasn't there. She knew Peyton didn't know and she didn't meant to make Brooke feel abandoned, but somehow it happened. She wasn't there. Someone else was. She called another number.

Lucas was home and he was thinking about his situation right now when he heard his phone ringing. He looked at the caller ID and picked up immediately.

"Hey, how are you?"

Her voice was a bit shaking when she spoke to him.

"The agency called me. Angie is home safe. And I know you wanted me to tell you when they called me, so…"

She was trying to pretend to be ok. He could feel it. She was crying and he knew it.

"I'm on my way."

They hung up. Brooke sat on the sofa and couldn't help but be grateful he was coming. Lucas always made it better for her. After all, he was Lucas Scott. And she was Brooke Davis.

*-*-*

"Hello?"

"Hey, Peyton. It's me."

What? Where did he have her number from? Why was he calling?

"What do you want from me?"

He sighed. He knew she was probably going to react this way, but he needed to hear her voice.

"I just wanted to check on you. I know what date was yesterday and I wanted to make sure you are ok."

He still remembered. It was hard to believe, but he did.

"It was the anniversary of Ellie's death and earlier tonight, my artist Mia called me from her tour that she met a guy that knew her. That plus all the crap in my life lately makes me miserable."

"I'm sorry, Peyt."

"Like you care."

"I have always cared and I always will."

She couldn't listen to him anymore. Not now with this huge mess in her life.

"I've gotta go."

She was about to hung up, but…

"Hey, you still there?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you for calling."

"You are welcome, Peyton Sawyer. You are welcome."

Then they hung up. Peyton felt strange. It was the first time she heard his voice in such a long time. And he called her right now. She couldn't think about it any longer. She couldn't think about anything at all. She switched her cell off and played the music so loudly she couldn't hear anything else.

*-*-*

Lucas was driving to Brooke's place deep in his thoughts. And they were about the beautiful kind-hearted brunette. He was still amazed how selfless and loving she was and he wanted nothing more than to help her, to take her pain away. And now, he was at her doorstep and knocked at her door. And when she opened, he saw her sadness and his whole being leaned his to her. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"She's gone, Luke. She's really gone."

She was crying her heart out. Her broken once again heart to be exact. And he was going to help her make it whole again.

"I am here. And I'm not going anywhere. I will always be here."

She looked at him and she knew he meant it. And she felt safer.

They sat on the couch together and she rested her head on his chest, still sobbing quietly.

"You are rescuing me, you know it, right?"

"I promised you, remember?"  
Brooke remembered it clearly. She remembered these promises they made to each other and she knew that no matter they made them years ago, they still meant something. To both of them.

*-*-*

It was really late when Peyton came home, around 2 AM. She tried to be as quiet as possible not to wake Brooke. But when she went into the living room she saw her best friend in the arms of the man she loved, they were both sleeping. It surprised her. Yeah, they have gotten closer lately, but this, it looked so… intimate. She has rested her head on his chest and one of her hands was on his stomach, he has wrapped his arms around her. It was friendly, but somehow, it looked so much more that Peyton felt a bit jealous. But this was ridiculous. The hard day and the drink were making her imagining things. She needed to go to sleep.

*-*-*

The next morning, Lucas woke up early, but when he looked at the sleeping girl in his arms, he didn't move. He didn't want to wake her. She finally seemed peaceful and he wouldn't trade that for the world. She moved a little closer to him and he smiled. She used to do this back in high school. It was good to see that hasn't changed. Just as he was watching her and thinking about going back to sleep for a while more, her cell rang and Brooke woke up. She saw the caller ID – Victoria. She couldn't deal with her mother right now. She didn't want to. She looked at Lucas and they smiled at each other.

"Good morning, Sleepy head.'

"Good morning to you too. Have you been awake for a long time?"

"Nah, I woke up 1 or 2 minutes before you."

She nodded and tried to find the best words to express her feelings and thoughts.

"Luke, I could never thank you enough for what you did for me yesterday. It's just… If it wasn't for you, I couldn't have made it through that hell of a day. So, thank you for saving me, Lucas Scott."

He smiled.

"Thank you for letting me, Brooke Davis."

*-*-*

Lucas had left about half an hour ago and Brooke was now eating breakfast, thinking about the broody blonde man who helped her so much when her brooding blond best friend came into the room looking like hell.

"P. Sawyer, what's wrong?"

Peyton sat next to Brooke and said in a low voice.

"Ask me what is not wrong, it would be easier to answer that."

Brooke looked at her really worried.

"Hey, what happened, tell me."

"What was Lucas doing here last night?"

Was that all about? Peyton was acting jealous. It was ridiculous. If only she knew… It was probably the right timing to tell her.

"Angie went home yesterday. And Lucas was here for me, because I was a mess. I guess we fell asleep as he was comforting me while I was crying my heart out."

Suddenly, Peyton felt so guilty for suspecting anything.

"Oh, Brooke, why didn't you tell me? I should have been there…"

"You already have so much in your plate, Peyton. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"I still wish you told me."

"Well, it looks like you had a rough day anyway. What happened?"

Peyton sighed. There were things she hadn't told Brooke about and she didn't think it was the right time for big confessions, so she just said:

"Too much past coming up at the same wrong time."

Brooke noticed Peyton didn't want to talk about it, and she was already late for work.

"P. , I have to go now, but I promise we'll talk about it tonight, k?"

The blond nodded and Brooke left.

"It's gonna be a long day."

That's what both of them thought.

*-*-*

The day was harder than Brooke thought it would be. She missed Angie so much, and she felt bad for Peyton. Millie and Mouth were both leaving. And plus, Victoria was still the same bitch. Brooke was trying to sound so sure and strong when they talked on the phone that it exhausted her. She wasn't going to let go of the work of her life so easily. Even though it was so damn hard. She locked her sketches, took her things and walked to the door. There, she turned to look around the room.

"This is my store. This is my life. This is what I wished for."

She turned the lights off and turned around to go home.

And then she saw him.

He was wearing a mask and he pushed her back inside. She screamed, but there was no one to hear her. He pushed her to the ground and hell began.


	2. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hey, guys! I really need to know what you think about this and maybe give me some ideas, even though I have many things that I have already decided. But anyway, I would love to hear suggestions and please review!

x0x0

Vergina - NightlyEVilTM


	3. Chapter 2

**The beauty and the tragedy**

**Chapter 2**

She wished she was dead. She wished it was all over. The pain, the bleeding, the shame, the weakness, all of it. She slowly opened her eyes. Every inch of her body hurt, she could see her own blood on the floor. In her mind, she could see only the eyes of the attacker, wild and not human while he was beating her. She didn't remember all of it. She fainted at some point. But the fact that she didn't remember all of it didn't make it better. She prayed for death.

*-*-*

Peyton woke up on the couch. She has fallen asleep waiting for Brooke to come home. But she didn't. Peyton didn't know what to think about that. It wasn't typical for Brooke to not call and not come home. Peyton was really starting to worry. She looked at her cell. No missed calls from her best friend. She was freaking out. She tried calling Brooke, but she didn't pick up.

"Where are you, B. Davis?"

*-*-*

She heard the phone ringing and woke up. That meant she was alive. Not that she wanted to, but she was. She tried to stand up, but her legs were too weak and she fell back on the ground. She closed her eyes. She had to do it. She was Brooke Davis and she was going to do it. She tried once again to stand up. She leaned on the sofa and stood up. The pain in her body became almost unbearable. But she tried to ignore it. She saw her purse on the counter and tried to go there with everything she had. One small step. Her legs were shaking, her chest and abdomen were aching and her arm was bleeding. Another step. She felt horrible pain above her chest, at left, but she ignored it too. One more. She reached it. She took her purse and looked for her phone. For her surprise, it was there. She looked at it and saw it was Peyton who called her. She didn't want to talk to her. She didn't want to talk to anyone for that matter. But she had to make sure Peyton wasn't coming here. She couldn't know. Nobody could. So she called Peyton. The blonde picked up immediately.

"Brooke, where are you? I waited for you whole night and you didn't come home. Are you ok?"

Brooke tried to sound as normal as she could. She already had the story for why she didn't come home and the one about her bruises.

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

"Where are you? Where were you?"

"I worked late and I guess I fell asleep. I just woke up."  
Peyton sighed in relief.

"Thank God. I freaked out. Are you coming home?"

"I'll do some stuff here and then I'm coming home."

"I should be at the studio in 30 minutes, but if you want, I can wait for you."

"No, don't worry."

"Ok. I love you, B. Davis."

Brooke didn't respond immediately. Right now, it was hard for her to say she loved anything in this world. It was hard to say she could feel anything. She was just… numb and empty. But if there was a person she could say "I love you", that was Peyton.

"Yeah, you too, Peyton."

They hung up. Brooke turned around to look at her store. Her dream come true. At least it sued to be. Now, it was her personal hell.

*-*-*

Lucas was at the rivercourt, playing his favorite game. It always made him feel free and helped him clear his head. And right now, he really needed it. But his HCM wasn't allowing him to play for long. He felt tired and he knew he had to stop. He sat on the bench and looked at the lyrics Peyton has written. Peyton. A girl he used to love so much. Ai girl he still loved. But the question was whether he was in love with her or no. He looked at the lyrics again. She loved him, it was obvious. But somehow, that didn't make his heart race like it used to back in high school. And the last conversation they had, it felt like a final closure. The one they never had before. But for him, that last conversation was the end. He may have not known it on the airport, but he knew it now. He and Peyton were over for good. And not because she said no in LA, he knew she made a mistake and she wanted to make it right. It was really over because he was not in love with her anymore and he finally knew it for sure. Lucas looked at the rivercourt again. It was his world. A memory came into his mind.

"_It's my world."_

"_And do I get some part of this world?"_

"_The biggest."_

He smiled. It was one great night. He felt so happy then and so free and like nothing could happen. He wished he could go back there. The memory brought Brooke back into his mind. The loving, caring, selfless, beautiful, brave and amazing girl she was still amazed him. And right now, she was vulnerable. And he was going to help her, be there for her, everything he could. He stood up and got into his car. He drove to her store, thinking she was there, but saw the drawn curtains. It was obviously closed. He was surprised. Brooke loved her store, her job. And when she was hurting, she usually drowned herself in work even more. Some thing was really, really wrong. And he was going to find out.

*-*-*

Brooke managed to drive home somehow and felt lucky for not catching Peyton at home. She looked around herself. Her home. A place she was supposed to love. But now she couldn't. Slowly, she went upstairs and went into the shower. The hot water was washing the blood from her body and her face, it was calming a bit the physical pain. But she still couldn't feel. She thought that the water could wash it all away, but it couldn't. It couldn't wash away the fear, it couldn't wash away the shame, it couldn't wash away the memories. It couldn't put the pieces back. It couldn't make her whole again. Nothing could.

*-*-*

Lucas saw Brooke's car parked in front of the house. At least she was there. He knocked at the door, but no one opened. He knocked again and waited a bit, then he tried the door. It was unlocked.

"Brooke? You home?'

She was getting dressed when she heard someone calling her name. She started shaking. How could she not lock the door? Fear overwhelmed her. She locked the door and sat on the bed shaking.

Lucas looked around and saw something that made his heart stop. Blood. There was a bit of blood on the floor. Blood that was perhaps hers. In this moment, Lucas ran to Brooke's room. It locked.

"Brooke, are you inside? Brooke, it's me, Lucas."

When she heard his voice, the fear disappeared. It was Luke, her Lucas.

"Come on, Brooke. Open the door."

She hesitated if she should open the door or not. In his presence, she always felt safe and protected. But she didn't want him to see her like this. So broken.

"Brooke, if you don't open, I'm gonna break this door."

She closed her eyes and opened the door without looking him in the eyes.

Lucas was about to smile when he heard the sound of the door unlocking, but all that disappeared in the moment he saw her. She was in a long blue wrapper, trying to hid as much from her body as she could, but he still could see the bruises on her hands. Her neck looked like someone tried to choke her. And her face… Her eyes were swollen and black, she could barely open them. No words in the world could describe how broken and fragile she looked.

"Brooke…"

She still didn't look at him. She couldn't. She didn't want to see pity and sympathy.

"What happened?"

For a second, she wanted to tell him everything and break down in his arms. But she would never do it.

"I fell down the stairs."

She was lying. He knew it. He knew her.

"Brooke, look at me."

She refused and he was now absolutely sure he was right and she was hiding something.

"You should go, Lucas."

She tried to close the door, but Lucas stopped her.

"Brooke, look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

She closed her eyes. For the first time since the attack, she wanted to cry. But she wouldn't.

"Damn it, Brooke, why are you lying to me?"

Suddenly, Lucas' voice started sounding far away, the pain above her chest pierced her again and then it all went black.

He saw how she fainted and caught her before her already hurt body hit the ground.

"No! Pretty Girl, come on! You can't leave me!"

But Brooke didn't wake. Lucas couldn't think clearly. He couldn't lose her. Not his Pretty Girl. He had to rescue her.

*-*-*

"My friend, she collapsed and I… I can't feel her pulse. Please, help."

Some people ran to them and took Brooke from his arms to put her on the stretcher.

"What happened, sir?"

"I… She had all this bruises and I asked her about them and then suddenly she… She just collapsed in my arms. Please, tell me she's gonna be ok."

"We'll do the best we can."

Then they took her away. He looked at her till she disappeared behind a door. He dragged down in a chair in the waiting room.

He couldn't lose her. She had to be ok. His Pretty Girl had to be ok. He couldn't live without her. He had to be ok.

*-*-*

Lucas waited for what seemed to him years. He waited and waited and was going crazy. He didn't call anyone. He didn't know why, but something inside him told him not to. Suddenly, he saw one of the doctors that went with Brooke. Lucas almost ran.

"Is she ok?"

"Are you a relative?"

When Lucas shook his head, the doctor sighed.

"We can't give information like that to non-relatives."

"No, doctor, please! She has no relatives in town. She hasn't heard from her father in years, and her mother doesn't care about her at all."  
"What is your connection with…?"  
"Brooke Davis. I am her friend."

The doctor was thinking about it, Lucas could tell. But he couldn't not know.

"Doctor, I've known her for so many years, she's my Cheery. Please, just tell me."

The doctor sighed.

"When you took her here, she was in a very bad condition. She had internal bleeding, two broken ribs, dislocated wrist and many bruises all over her body. We got her into surgery and we had to remove her spleen."

"But she's gonna be ok, right?"

He needed to hear it.

"She will. Mr. …"

"Scott, Lucas Scott."

"Mr. Scott, do you know what happened to Miss Davis, how did she get the bruises?"

The way the doctor asked confirmed Lucas' fears.

"She told me she fell down the stairs of her house. But she didn't, did she?"

"No. Injuries like those are not from falling down the stairs. She was beaten up really bad. Her whole body and face are bruised, you heard the fractures she got and it seems someone tried to choke her. And…"

The look on the doctor's face, it scared Lucas.

"What is it?"

"When we see bruises like her, we do an examination to try to learn as many things about the incident as possible. We examined your friend. She was not just beaten up, but raped as well."

Lucas closed his eyes. How could this be happening? How could it happen at all, but mostly, how could it happen to Brooke?

"Can I see her?"

"She's in recovery now, probably still sleeping. Mr. Scott, should I call the police now or should I wait till Ms. Davis wakes up?"

More than anything, Lucas wanted that bastard to be caught. But he knew Brooke would want him to wait.

"We'll wait. Thank you for everything, doctor. Thank you for saving her."

The doctor smiled at him and told him how to get to Brooke's room. He went inside and saw her. Pale above the awful bruises, fragile and vulnerable. He sat beside her bed and took her hand in his and kissed it. She was so tiny and helpless and beautiful and amazing and incredible. How could someone do this to her? Lucas' eyes filled with tears. He wasn't the type of guy who cried often, but now, he just couldn't stop the tears. He felt a squeeze and looked at Brooke. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey, Pretty Girl."

She closed her eyes again and whispered:

"Don't call me like this."

"You are my Pretty Girl, Brooke. You have always been and you always will be."

She felt the tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't do it anymore.

Lucas kissed her hand again.

"Who did this to you?"

She whispered so quietly that he barely heard her.

"I don't know."

She looked so crushed and she really was. It all came back, like she was reliving it.

"He… I was closing the store and then… He was wearing a mask and he pushed me to the ground and started hitting me. I screamed but nobody could hear me. And he beat me and beat me till I lost consciousness. He was so strong and I, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't Luke."

She couldn't keep it in her anymore. She had to let it out. Lucas took her in his arms and she broke down.


	4. Chapter 3

**The beauty and the tragedy**

**Chapter 3**

Brooke cried and cried in Lucas' arms and he didn't know what to do. How do you console someone who went through something like that?

He knew things like that happened, but he could never imagine it happening to someone he knew, let alone to Brooke – the fiercely independent, brilliant, beautiful and brave. Why? How could someone want to hurt her, violate her in the most awful way? Why wasn't he there to stop it?

Brooke cried until she had no more tears. She promised herself she wouldn't d it, but now, in Lucas' arms, she couldn't be strong anymore. He, as always, made her show her true self to him. But it was a bit relieving that after all, there was someone out there who cared.

After she calmed down, Brooke started feeling uncomfortable about breaking down in front of Lucas.

"I'm sorry…"

Lucas looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean you're sorry? What could you be sorry about?"

"For breaking down like this. I should be stronger, I know, I just…"

Before she could say even a word more, Lucas interrupted.

"Brooke, you are the strongest person I've ever know. You have nothing to apologize for. You can always come to me, whether if it to cry on my shoulder, to feel safe, to chat or anything else. I'm always gonna be right here."

She just slowly whispered:

"Thank you."

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, then Brooke started talking again.

"What exactly happened to me? Suddenly, it all went black and I wake up in hospital."

"When you collapsed, I drove you here and they immediately took you into the OR. You had broken ribs, internal bleedings. They had to remove your spleen, but the doctor said you are gonna be fine."

Lucas knew the doctor told him other things too. But the fact that she didn't mention the… He couldn't even bring himself to think about Brooke and rape in the same sentence. She didn't say anything about it, and she said she fainted. Lucas assumed she didn't remember. He didn't know what to do. He decided against telling her – he couldn't bare her heart breaking once again.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. I didn't want anyone to know. I was going to tell you all the story with the stairs."

"But why, Brooke? Why do you want to go through it alone?"

"Because you all have your lives and your problems and I… I'm used of being alone."

"You are such a big part of everyone's life Brooke. Everything that happens to you matters to us. And you don't have to be alone. You have Nathan and Haley. You have Peyton. You have me. You'll always have me no matter what."

Brooke felt tears in her eyes once again. She wanted to tell him how she felt, confess everything, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it. She looked at Lucas' eyes and saw so much care, guilt, pain and love it surprised her. They were looking at each other's eyes when Lucas' cell rang.

"It's Peyton."

He knew she was going to call eventually, but ever since he saw Brooke, he hasn't thought about the blonde. Right now, he wished he didn't have to talk to her, or to anyone for that matter, he just wanted to be there for Brooke. But he knew he had to.

"She's probably freaking out. I mean, there was some blood on the floor, and I don't remember if I closed the front door when you fainted… What should I tell her?"

Brooke closed her eyes, took a deep breathe and spoke again.

"How long do I have to stay here?"  
"A couple of days, maybe even a week."

"Tell her I fell down the stairs and you took me here. Nothing more."

"Brooke, are you sure? She is your best friend, she can he…"

"Just tell her that, Lucas."

He nodded and finally picked up.

"Hey."

Peyton's voice was trembling and Lucas could tell she was crying and scared to death.

"Luke, I just came home and the front door was open. And then I came in and saw blood and Brooke is not here. Have you talked to her or seen her today?"

Lucas sighed. He hated lying. He hated lying to Peyton. But he had to do it. For Brooke.

"Peyton… Brooke is in hospital."

"Oh my God… What happened?"

"She fell down the stairs. I took her to the hospital and obviously, I forgot to close the door."  
"H-How is she?"

"She's gonna be ok physically."

"I'm coming right away. Do you want me to call Nathan and Haley?"

Lucas looked at Brooke, who stared at one point with empty eyes.

"No, at least not now."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few."

Lucas hung up and looked at Brooke.

"Peyton's coming."

She slowly nodded. She then turned to Lucas and said:

"Can you bring the doctor?"

"Sure, but did something changed? Do you feel some pain…"

Brooke interrupted him, still without looking at him.

"I'm fine. I just wanna talk to him."

Lucas nodded and went to look for the doctor. Now, that he wasn't with Brooke, he could let the anger and the pain consume him. He closed his eyes and the image of Brooke, all bruised, collapsing in front of him, appeared. He thought about who could have done this to her and he wanted nothing but to kill this bastard. How could someone do that to a woman? How could someone do it to Brooke? The most amazing, loving and selfless person he knew. His Cheery, his Pretty Girl…

Lucas focused Brooke's doctor and went to him.

"Doctor, Brooke wants to see you…"

"Is everything ok?"  
"She says she just wants t talk to you. Listen, doctor, she doesn't remember most of the… attack. She says she fainted shortly after it started. And she doesn't remember… Brooke doesn't know she…"

Lucas couldn't bring himself to think about it.

"Was raped? And you want me not to tell her for now?"

Lucas nodded.

"I… She'd prefer learning it from me, but right now… I couldn't. She's been through so much lately… She gave up the baby she was looking after, and her mother is giving her hard time, two of her best friends left town, and she runs the company on her own… And now this… I'm not sure how much can she take and stay herself. She's already losing it… Please, give me some time."

The doctor nodded.

"I understand. I'd do what you think is best for her. But I wanna warn you. Sometimes, with attacks like hers, the victim thinks they were passed out, but with time, they remember parts of what happened… In most of the cases, the victims faint, then get back their consciousness for a minute, and then faint again. So, you should now that there's a chance that she'll remember it at some point."

Lucas nodded and he and the doctor headed back to Brooke's room. They saw her, lying in the bed, looking at nothing. She looked so… empty. Her pale skin was covered with bruises, her lips were swollen, but what was scarier were her eyes. These usually bright hazel eyes were now blurred, with no spark in them. And that broke Lucas' heart.

When they came into the room, Brooke turned around to face them.

"Miss Davis, you wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah. I wanna know when I can be released."

"After 4 days at least. But I'd prefer if you stayed a whole week, your injuries are pretty serious."

Brooke closed her eyes. It was obvious she didn't plan to stay a minute longer than the minimum. But she knew there was no point in having this conversation then. So, she talked to the doctor about the other important thing.

"Doctor, please, do not tell anyone about that. I want to keep my privacy and that means no media, no press, anything. I'd be grateful if you make sure no one calls the journalists."

"Of course, no problem with this. Miss Davis, the politic of the hospital requested that we waited for you to wake up before calling the police, so we still haven't called them, but if you want us to, we'll…"

"No! Don't call the police."

Lucas and the doctor both tried to protest, but Brooke repeated.

"I said do not call them. Trust me, I know what I am doing."

The doctor sighed, then nodded and after checking her heart rate, blood pressure and stuff and then left. Brooke and Lucas were now alone in the room. He looked at her and almost cried.

"What, do you want him to get away like that? Without paying for hurting you?"

"They probably wouldn't catch him anyway, so why do I have to get through it again, and if I call the cops, it will be just like I called the press. And I don't wanna deal with that."

Somehow, she knew that the police wouldn't catch him. And there was a reason for that opinion, one that she wasn't ready to admit.

"I wanna kill him"

Brooke looked at Lucas with surprise. For all the years they've known each other, she has never heard him say something like that.

"What did you say?"  
"I said I wanted to kill him – the bastard that dared to touch you. I want them to catch him so I could make him pay for every time he hit you, for every bruise on your body, for every tear you cried, for every second you spent in pain and fear. I want him to pay."

Brooke looked him in the eyes and didn't know what to say. He hasn't been like that even about Dan, the person that took so much from him, that hurt him, Karen and Nathan, that killed Keith… And still, Brooke hasn't heard Lucas talking with so much hate even about him. She was just about to say something when Peyton came into the room.

"Oh, Brooke! What happened to you?"

The blond sat on the bed and hugged Brooke. The brunette felt so… distant from her best friend. Still, she knew she had no right to hurt her.

"I'm ok, Peyton. Really."

"I shouldn't have gone to the studio today. I knew it, I should have stayed and we could have a girl's day and none of this would happen. It's my fault."

"No, Peyton, it isn't. I… stumbled. It would've happened even if you were there. So don't blame yourself."

Peyton hugged Brooke again, still crying.

"I'm so sorry. When are you coming home?"

"Probably in 4 days. Hey, Peyton. I feel a little tired and I really need some sleep."

Peyton was surprised by her best friend's strange behavior, but she nodded. Then, she stood up and turned around and said:

"Come on, Luke, let's go."

Just then, she heard Brooke.

"Actually, I need a minute to talk with Luke."

Peyton felt strange, but she didn't say anything. Just smiled at both Brooke and Lucas and said she was leaving.

The moment she closed the door, Lucas looked Brooke straight in the eyes. Then, he sat on her bed and kissed her forehead.

In his arms, she felt better. She felt safe. But she knew she had to do this mostly on her own. But still, he was Lucas Scott and she was Brooke Davis.

"Sorry you have to go through this. I know it will be hard for you to lie to her, and to Nathan, Haley and Jamie, but it's for the best. Trust me. I really appreciate what you did for me and what you are still doing. So… Thanks."

He looked her in the eyes and his heart ached when he saw them. They were not Brooke's eyes. Not the cheery hazel ones he loved. Those eyes were the eyes of someone so broken, but trying to act strong. But Lucas could see it. Still there, deep there, was the Brooke he loved. And he was going to do anything to save her.

"Anything for you, Pretty Girl."

She used to love it when he called her Pretty girl back in high school. Now, it felt awkward, but still, those two words coming from him made her feel better. He hugged her one more time and then he left her to really rest.

When he went out of the room, he saw Peyton waiting for him.

"Hey, Luke."

He smiled at her, but couldn't focus on the blonde.

"I really wanna thank you for taking care of her. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her."

"You have nothing to thank me for. She's my Cheery, my Pretty Girl. I wish I went there earlier, I wish I stopped this…"

Lucas knew he couldn't say anything, but it was so damn hard.

"When I first went into the house, I thought… I thought someone attacked her. When you told me she fell down the stairs, I felt a bit relieved. But now, as I saw her… Just…"

Lucas couldn't bare standing there anymore, listening to Peyton, knowing the whole truth. He mumbled some goodbye and an excuse to leave. He went into the car and wasn't sure where to drive. Then it came to his mind, He knew it was a bad idea, but he felt like he had to.

10 minutes later, he parked his car in front of CoB store. He tried the door, no matter of the big sign "CLOSED". And it was locked. Then he saw that the glass of the door was broken, so he opened it from the inside. He stepped into the store and quickly closed the door. He looked around. Clothes, mannequins, papers, it was all over the floor. And at some places, there was blood. Her blood. He closed his eyes and pictured what happened. Brooke, so beautiful and fragile. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, appears some man in a mask and starts hitting her. She scream but nobody hears. He keeps hitting her… No, he had to stop thinking about it. Something drew his attention. It was a picture. He picked it up from the ground and took it out of the broken frame. It was a photo of him, Brooke and Angie. Brooke was holding the little girl and Lucas had his arms wrapped around Brooke. He remembered exactly when they took that picture. He remembered how for the first time in months he felt like his life had meaning. He felt happy, and he knew Brooke and Angie were happy too. How ironic, wasn't it? They lived almost like a perfect family for a couple of weeks just a few days ago, but now… Angie was gone, and Brooke was… violated in the worst possible way. Lucas looked around and whispered.

"I'll rescue you from all of it, Pretty girl."


End file.
